When the Good go Bad
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Syrus feels hurt and Abandoned so he tries to end his life. The king of shadows has another plan for him. Will Syrus go with his offer or rest in peace.
1. When the good go bad

One night at Duel Academy, Everyone was sound asleep in their beds. All but a few stay up if they have the will power. But one student, has left his room in the Obelisk Blue dorm, and has gone to the roof of the school. His name is Syrus Truesdale. He's a third year at this school and has gone through so much. From Shadow Riders to Society of light. But this in Syrus' opinion is just the worst and last straw.

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

Of all my time here in Duel Academy, this is one of the worst times yet. Not only does Jaden have a new best friend Jesse, but that's all he talks and thinks about. It pisses me off day and night. Well I have decided to change all of that. In my darkest hour the only people around to know was me and the darkness. Well lucky the darkness was there to help me, because it got rid of all the pain I was going through.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_I lie in my bed in the empty dorm room, again. Do you know why, I'll tell you because Jaden and everyone else abandon me to hang out with Jesse. Well I've had it with all the hurt and abandonment. So I decide to take it to my own hands. I don't want to live this life any longer. I walk over to the kitchen, pull out a knife and slit my wrist. And I'll tell you it hurts, but not as bad as the pain in my heart. As time goes on I grow weaker, and no one has come to check on me. I'm not really surprised, actually. Suddenly I'm engulfed in darkness. You would think I panicked, but I was so weak I stopped caring. As I was completely engulfed a figure appears in front of me. I'm not even scared, I just want to die. I look it in the eyes and he walks over to me. _

_"Hello child, I felt darkness in young heart, what seems to be the problem?"I look at him confusingly. Who is the guy and how does he know me._

"_Who are you, Where am I." He looks at me with a smirk. _

_"I am the king of Darkness, but you can call me Bakura." Okay I'm starting to like this guy, but what does he want with me. _

_"What is it you want with me?" _

_"I want to help you rid the pain you feel inside by getting revenge." He said with a serious tone. I look back at him. _

_"Revenge does sound good, but am I really going to hurt people for my own amusement and self expense." I thought. "What do I have to do." He smirked and said. _

_"Pay your soul to the shadows and you will be given that power, that simple." _

_I smirk and say, "I'll do it, it's not like they don't deserve it." He steps back and snaps his fingers, a contract appears in front of me, and I look it over and grab the pen and sign my name. Then he snaps his fingers again he disappears. The next thing I know, I'm back in my dorm room and have black clothes and a new attitude._

* * *

_(__**End flashback)**_

And now here I stand on top of the roof and look down on the dorms in which my so called "friends" are sound asleep not even aware of the pain that will so commence. The wind begins to pick up and I sense a presence in the area. I turn around to find the unexpected.

"Syrus, what happened to you?"


	2. When the bad go flirty-ish

_**(Last time)**_

_The wind begins to pick up and I sense a presence in the area._ _I turn around to find the unexpected. _

"_Syrus, what happened to you?"_

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

I'm speechless and yet not surprised. He of all people had to find me here. He walks over to me with a worried expression. He looks me over and steps back. "What happened Syrus?" He repeated. I look away from him.

"It's none of your concern, Aster." A boy with silver hair and blue eyes put his hand on my shoulder. I look away from him, refusing to not let him see me cry. I put my hand on his and take it off my shoulder and turn to the edge of the roof. I walk over to it. I look back at him. "I've chosen a new path for myself and no one will stop me." I turn back and jump. When I land I run into the forest and away from him.

* * *

_**(Aster POV)**_

I gasp as I see him jump. I run to the edge and scream to him. "**SYRUS**." But when I look down I see him run into the forest. I run down the stairs of the roof into the halls of the school. I run for a few minutes until I get to the front door and open it. I look around to see if the cost is clear, since it's after curfew, I could get caught. I pull out the flashlight I had in my pocket and flick it on. I look around for any sign of Syrus.

I look around a little while longer and see him sleeping near a tree. I walk over to him and pick him up. He lays his head on my chest and I walk back to my dorm since its closes. I walk as fast as I can so we don't get caught. He's surprisingly light, but my feet are starting to hurt from the pace I'm walking and that I am wearing loafers. I wish I had changed into my pajamas before I went out. At least my feet wouldn't hurt. After 10 minutes of continuous walking I can see my yacht coming into the view. I speed up so I can get there quicker.

When I get there I step onto the boat and bring him into a guest room because I don't think he would appreciate waking up to seeing me after what happened earlier? I place him on the bed and tuck him in. I exit the room and head to my room. I open the door and grab a towel to take a shower, before going to bed. I strip down and step into the shower. 10 minutes later I step out a wrap the towel around my waist and walk back into my room. I grab my pajamas and change. Once done I climb into bed a fall asleep. When I wake up I find to gray eyes staring at me. "AH." I scream. He smirks at me and puts a hand through my hair.

I stare at him and wonder why he's here and what is he doing? "S-Syrus, W-What are y-you doing?"I ask him nervously. He looks me in the eye and kisses my forehead. I blush and look away, I don't want him to see my blush. He puts a finger under my chin and turns my head to face him. I mentally curse as I realize I'm in a bad spot. He sighs.

"I want to know why you went looking for me. And why did you bring me here?"

"I brought you here because I found you sleeping under a tree. I brought you back here because it was closest." I take a deep breath. It's hard to breathe with him sitting on me.

"Well, since you found me sleeping it must be from going to the shadow realm, humans can't usually last long due to lack of energy. But now I must leave here, to start my revenge." He gets off of me and walks out of my room. After getting out of my shock I race out of bed and get dressed. I leave my yacht and find him walking up the dock.

"Syrus, who is it your getting revenge on?"I ask him after catching up to him. He stays silent for a while, and the tension is killing me.

"If I tell you, you cannot stop me. So there is no reason too." He stops and turns towards me and whispers in my ear."Besides a little mystery is more exciting don't you think?" He turns away and disappears in a ball of shadows. I need help to help Syrus out of this revenge to whoever he's after. I run to the Slifer dorm and knock on the door. It opens and Jaden answers. He looks at me with surprise written all over his face. "Hey Aster, What's up?" He says.

"I need your help and it has to do with Syrus." His eyes widen and he moves aside to let me. I walk in and he shuts the door.

* * *

**Me: This may have been confusing but next chapter should help.**

**Syrus: I'm so flirty!**

**Aster: I'm not complaining**

**Me: Save it for later in the story :p**

**Syrus & Aster: T-T**

**Me: ^-^**

**Jaden: Review**


	3. When the bad's friends find out

**Syrus: Wow 2 chapters in 1 day that is amazing**

**Me: thanks Syrus. ^-^ (kisses his cheek)**

**Syrus: (Blushes)**

**Aster: (Snatches Syrus and glares at me)**

**Me: What?**

* * *

_**(Last time)**_

_I run to the Slifer dorm and knock on the door. It opens and Jaden answers. He looks at me with surprise written all over his face. "Hey Aster, What's up?" He says. "I need your help and it has to do with Syrus." His eyes widen and he moves aside to let me. I walk in and he shuts the door._

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

I walk in and sit down on the bunk bed. He walks over and sits in the desk chair. He looks at me with a serious expression. "Alright, what's going on and what does it have to do with Syrus?" I sigh.

"At midnight last night, I had a feeling something wasn't right. So, I left my boat and went to the rooftop to over look the island. When I got there I saw someone there. I got closer and saw it was Syrus." His eyes widened again. I took a deep breath."But, the thing is he looked totally different, he was wearing all black. So I asked him what happened and he looked away from me. I think he was crying. When he turned back he told me it was none of my concern. I tried to comfort him but he refused and all he told me was he was after revenge. He went to the edge and jumped." Jaden gasped. "Please save all gasps for later." He calmed down and listened."I ran after him and soon found him asleep against a tree. So I ran up to him and carried him back to the boat. I let him sleep there in a guest room. When I wake up he's staring at me and asked why did I him here. I told him I found him asleep. He told me that he lost energy in the Shadow Realm. When he left, I went after him and asked him who it was he was after. He didn't tell me so I need your help to help me figure it out." He looks shocked. He seems to be deep in thought. He then gets up and grabs his PDA to message the group.

About 10 minutes later everyone had arrived. Hasselberry, Chazz, Alexis, Blair, Bastion, Jesse Zane, and Atticus. We all gathered in the cafeteria to discuss Syrus' problem. I retold the story to everyone so they understand what is going on. After, I start asking questions. "Alright when was the last time any of you saw him?" I ask. Everyone looks around.

"I haven't seen him weeks." Said Blair.

"I haven't seen the Sarge in awhile either."Said Hasselberry.

Ok this is a start. "Alright we need to look around to find clues on who he's going after." I explain. They all nod their heads and we walk out of the room. "Alright so where should we look?" I ask. Everyone thinks.

"How about his room he may have a journal." Said Hasselberry. We look over at Hasselberry; he has a valid point.

I stood up; "Alright let's get going. We may be on to something." I said. The others stood up from there seats and we left the cafeteria to the Obelisk Blue dorms.

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

I watch as everyone gathered up in the cafeteria. I was watching everything from a very high up beam. Everyone sits down and I hear Aster's story. At least he was honest. Then he gets to asking questions. This part I dread hearing, it fuels my anger more. I hear how people say they haven't seen me in weeks, when truth is I stop hanging out with them a week ago. I couldn't take it anymore. They would ignore me like I wasn't even there.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_We were on our way to the beach for volleyball and swimming. Everyone was talking and laughing while I stay silent. I don't know what they're saying nor do I care. I got tired of the ignoring long ago. I just come to maybe be noticed. Ever since Jesse showed up, everyone is around him like a celebrity. I swear it pissed me off every single time. He just had to be welcomed to the group, since he's Jaden's twin, right. Because 2 is better than 1 right. WRONG. _

_Everyone is so drawn to him that they never noticed me anywhere. When we got to the beach, we set up in a big area to spread out our stuff and set up the volleyball net. I was sunbathing when they finished setting up. And I know what you're thinking, ME sunbathing. Well I was hoping a tan would help them notice I'm still here and alive. They started to make teams. And no shock that I wasn't on one. _

_So I decide to go swimming instead. After 5 minutes of swimming a huge wave hit me. I was pushed under the water and couldn't get up to breathe. I was pulled out by Aster who got me breathing. I thanked him and he left. I vowed to that day that all my friends would pay for their ignorance. I packed my stuff and left. _

* * *

_**(End flashback)**_

As I look down I see them heading outside. I'm not sure where they're going, but I'm going to find out. I cross the beam and jump out through a window and hit the ground on my feet. I jump onto the roof and crawl slowly until they come into view. They're talking about looking for clues. "How about his room he may have a journal." I hear Hasselberry reply to Aster. I gasp softly. They would seriously dig through my stuff, oh that is not happening.

They can't walk all over me and mess with my stuff in the process. I have to get to my dorm before they do. I teleport with my shadow magic and reappear outside my dorm room. I look around and open my door. I walk in and sit on my bed and wait for them to come and receive their punishment.

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

We all head into the forest to the Obelisk Blue dorms. As we walk we get more anxious as to what we may learn. I got nervous as we made it to the dorm. I have a strange feeling something bad is going to happen.I'm not sure what but it seems to be cold and distant. We reach the dorm and we head up to Syrus' room. When we get there we see a surrounding darkness around the door. I hesitatingly reach for the door knob. When I grab the knob Jesse speaks up.

"Maybe we should come back later; it doesn't look good in there." We look with disbelieve.

"If you're his friend you'll go in, if not you can leave." I demanded. He stays silent from my outburst so i took this moment to finally open the door. The room was surrounded in a dark aura; not one speck of light. The bed however was still visible. A figure sits on it; his smirk was devious and as dark as the room itself.

"Hey guys, ready for your punishment."

* * *

**Me: A cliff hangers there the best it builds suspense**

**Jesse: Am I suppose to be a bad guy or something**

**Me: We'll find out later, so no spoilers**

**Syrus: HAHAHA revenge is sweet. But I almost drowned TT_TT**

**Aster: But I saved you (Wraps his arm around Syrus' waist)**

**Me: What did I say SAVE IT FOR LATER?**

**Everyone: O-o**

**Me: Review**


	4. When the bad get's confused

_**Me: I do not own Yugioh or the characters**_

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

"Ready for your punishment?" I ask. They look around my room in shock and fear. They seemed scared of the darkness that lies between these walls.

"Sy, what happened to you?" Jaden asked. I smirk and cross my arms over my chest.

"I was tired of my life so I sold my soul to the shadow realm and now I've come for revenge." I said. I brought out a hand; a small fire like light burned in my hands. "These powers have made the person I'm meant to be." I explain.

"What was wrong with your life?" Alexis asked.

I growled; "You want to know why my life was wrong for me. I'll tell you, I went from having best friends, to nothing." I yell to them. They take a step back in fear. I smirked; their fear drives me. I find pleasure in it. "So now that you know it time for the revenge to begin." I take a step back and take out my deck. I draw a card and I look at it. "I drew Drillroid." I use some shadow magic to take all of us outside in an open area. "I summon Drillroid." I yell and a real Drillroid appears. They gasp and start to back up. I smirk. "Now Drillroid attack them now." I point to them and it begins to roll over to them.

They move back and start to run away. I can't see where they went since there's a dust cloud in the way. When it clears, I see a figure standing there, the smoke clears and standing there is Aster. I gasp. "Why are just standing there, you should be running for dear life." He smirks and walks towards me. I step back and form a Shadow ball, ready to throw at him. He stops right in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder. I growl at him and he kneels down to my eye level.

"I do not fear your power Syrus. You do this for a reason that is reasonable for you. I agree with your reasoning, friends shouldn't abandon their friends, accidentally or purposely." He said. I look at him with wide eyes. He lifts my chin and leans down kisses me passionately. I gasp and I try to figure out what to do. He pulls away and I step back trying to control the tears that threaten to spill. "Syrus, what's wrong?" I couldn't hold the tears back any longer they roll down my face uncontrollably.

"I will not be hurt and used, not again." I yell to him. I grabbed a small ball from my belt and threw it to the ground. The shadows began to engulf me and I soon vanished back to my room.

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

"What did I just do?" I muttered. I fall to my knees and bow my head. "I can't believe I did that, Syrus has been hurt so much recently and I had to confuse him more." I whisper. I hear footsteps behind me. I look up to see the gang looking down on me with worry in their eyes. I stand up and walk away to my boat. I hear them calling to me. I stop and turn my head. "I just need to be alone for a while. Come by in half an hour to make a new plan." I said. I walk away with my head bowed.

10 minutes later I end up at my yacht and go to my hot tub to get a little relaxed before they get here. I get relaxed enough to doze off in sleep. 5 minutes later I wake up and get out and wrap a towel around my waist and walk out to get to my bedroom. I grab a pair of Black jeans and a silver button up shirt. And don't judge I can wear real clothes; the suit can get messed up so I wear this in a messy situation. Once changed I go onto the deck and wait for the group. 10 minutes later they arrive and I lead them inside.

We all sit down and we try to devise a plan.

"Ok, so Syrus ended up like this because of us?" Blair said; confusion was heard in her voice. We all sighed.

"Yes, we all know that caption obvious." Jesse said. Blair glared at him; Jesse only growled at her.

"Guys calm down; we need to figure out a way to save Syrus." I said. We all went silent for a moment.

"Why do we need to help him, he looks happy the way he is, if he wants to parade around with Shadow Magic, than let him? I never liked him anyway." Jesse muttered. I gasp and get up walk over to him and punch him straight in the face. He fell to the ground with a thud. Everyone gasped.

"Don't you ever say that again? If you don't like him, you can leave; but I'm going to save him and do you know why I'm going to save him." I yell to him. He growls and I glare at him. "Because **I LOVE HIM**." I yell. He gets up and walked away and off the boat. I calm down and sit back down. "Now does anyone else want to question me?"Everyone stayed silent so I sat back in my seat. "Okay so now we need to think about how he got these powers in the first place." I said.

We all think about it. "We need to find the source of where he got this power. When we find it we can get rid of it." Jaden said. We all agree with him and then there's a problem.

"How do we get the source anyway?" Said Alexis.

"We look for the leader of the Shadow Realm, beat him and destroy the source." I said. We all agree to this, but as we were about to look for a source. Shadows engulfed the room and we adjusted are eyes to the darkness. When we can see we can't believe our eyes. There in the room stands Syrus with a man who has long white hair and brown eyes.

"Why have you brought me here master?" Syrus said. The man looks at him then us.

"I have brought you here to make sure these people know how you got the power from me that night." He said.

"Please master Bakura tell them how much they made me suffer." Syrus said. He placed a hand on his cheek as the tears began to fall. It must be pretty bad to make him cry like this. I hate to see him so upset.

"Very well I shall show you what happened the day you got my power and before that." Syrus nods. "Behold Children, the tragedy of your friend." And soon the flashbacks begin.

* * *

**Syrus: What happened to me?**

**Me: I don't do spoilers Syrus and you know it**

**Aster: I hit Jesse and it was fun**

**Jesse: My face hurts**

**Syrus: Review**


	5. When the bad shows his flashback

**Me: welcome back to the fic**

**Syrus: I get to watch my tragic flashback**

**Aster: I'll protect you Syrus (Hugs around waist)**

**Syrus: (Blushes)**

**Me: I do not own Yugioh GX or the characters**

* * *

_**(Flashback in Syrus' POV)**_

_I wake up to a bright light in my eyes. I slowly open them and groan. "I really need to close those blinds before I got to bed" I said. I get up and shut the blinds and now I'm surrounded by darkness. I get a change of clothes and take a shower. (They don't show him in the shower.) I get out and wrap a towel around my waist and get dressed. I walk out of the bathroom and plop down on my bed and write in my journal. I pick it up and grab a pencil and start my entry for the day. _

_**Dear Journal, **_

_**So far nothing has changed, my friends still ignore me and I still have suicidal thoughts. My favorite is the slit to the wrist, it's slow and painful, and so it's not much more painful as my life. And another thing that broke my heart yesterday. It was my birthday yesterday and no one remembered. I cried myself to sleep that night, but in my mind I wasn't surprised they forgot my birthday. So all I did that day was sit on the beach, sit in the sand with duel magazines and sun block. I didn't even eat yesterday because I was too upset. We'll I promised myself that I am killing myself if my friends don't apologize to me. Even if they do, I'll still feel darkness in my heart that maybe may never grow into light. **_

_**By forever Journal, Syrus Truesdale**_

* * *

_I closed my journal and got up from my bed and walked out of my dorm room to walk to class. As I walked out of my room I walked into a guy I don't know. He looked down on me and growled._

_"You little punk." He growled. He raised a fist and I waited for the impact and it hit me in the mouth. I was flung half way down the was felt all over my face but i still stood up from the floor and got up from the floor and ran into my room to fix my mouth. I look into the mirror to see my lip is busted and my jaw is bruised. I go into the bathroom, washed my lip and put on some cover up make-up. I walked out of the bathroom and climbed out my window. _

_I ran to class since I'm almost late. I run down the halls see Jaden and Jesse talking to each other. I walk up to say hi, but decide against it. I walk passed them and went into the classroom. I sit down in the back. When the teacher walks in I start to tune him out. He's talking about dueling stars. I don't really care about dueling stars because I won't meet them or care about them anymore. I start to think about what my brother will do when he finds out about my suicide. He'll probably say I deserved it. I start to tear up at that thought. I shake it off and watch what my "friends" are doing. I see Jaden and Hasselberry sleeping. I see Alexis paying attention to the teacher. _

_"Goody-two shoes" I mutter. I see Jesse writing down notes and I see Aster reading a book. I stare at him for a few moments. "I'm going to miss him." I whisper. I'm taken out of my thoughts by the bell. I get up and walk out of the room. I decide to ditch the rest of class and go to the lighthouse. I watch the wave's crash into the rocks and the clouds up above move across the sky. I sigh at the thought that this is my last day on earth. I feel a disturbance; I turn around to see Aster Phoenix. I stand up. "What are you doing here Aster?" I ask him. _

_He looks at me with worry. "Why are you here Syrus, you should be in class?" He commented. I growled;"You should be too." I said. He smirks and walks forward. _

_"Since I'm a pro I know everything about the game already." _

_I growled again; "You being a pro means nothing to me." I yell. I walk over to him and glare. I stare at him for a moment before I walk away and back to my dorm, ready for the suicide to commence. I walk over to the kitchen, pull out a knife and slit my wrist. _

_And I'll tell you it hurts, but not as bad as the pain in my heart. As time goes on I grow weaker, and no one has come to check on me. I'm not really surprised, actually. Suddenly I'm engulfed in darkness. You would think I panicked, but I was so weak I stopped caring. As I was completely engulfed a figure appears in front of me. I'm not even scared, I just want to die. I look it in the eyes and he walks over to me. _

_"Hello child, I felt darkness in young heart, what seems to be the problem?"I look at him confusingly. Who is the guy and how does he know me._

"_Who are you, Where am I." He looks at me with a smirk. _

_"I am the king of Darkness, but you can call me Bakura." Okay I'm starting to like this guy, but what does he want with me. _

_"What is it you want with me?" I asked._

_"I want to help you rid the pain you feel inside by getting revenge." He said with a serious tone. _

_I look back at him. "Revenge does sound good, but am I really going to hurt people for my own amusement and self expense." I thought. "What do I have to do?" He smirked and said. _

_"Pay your soul to the shadows and you will be given that power, that simple."_

_I smirk and say, "I'll do it, it's not like they don't deserve it." He steps back and snaps his fingers, a contract appears in front of me, and I look it over and grab the pen and sign my name. Then he snaps his fingers again he disappears. The next thing I know, I'm back in my dorm room. My old clothes have been replaced with all black clothes. My eyes have even changed; they glow a dark crimson along with the gray itself. My motives have also changed; i'm no longer sad and depressed, no i'm angry and ready for revenge_

* * *

_**(End flashback)**_

"Sy, I didn't think we abandoned you. I'm sorry." Jaden explained.

I growled; "It's too late for that Jaden. It's bad enough to ignore me, but to forget my Birthday and everything else. That's not the Jaden I came to know." I yell.

"If you slashed your wristed, why is there scar then?" Hasselberry asked.

"The shadows took away my scars and pain to have me well enough for my revenge." I explain.

"Now Syrus, now that they have seen the truth. You can send them to the shadows for all eternity." Bakura said.

We laugh and I begin the chant. The darkness begins to circle them.

"Syrus, please don't do this, I love you too much to let you do this." Aster said. I stop the chant as I gasp in shock. I start to tear up at the statement.

"You don't love me, no one ever will, I've been used before, and I don't want that to happen again." I yell.

"What do you mean Sy?" Jaden asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said. I disappear in a ball of shadows and away from everyone.

"I wonder what happened to him." Aster whispers. Bakura steps up and gets there attention.

"Syrus wouldn't want me to tell you but I think you would be able to feel his pain if you did, but I will only tell you Aster." Bakura said.

"Why just Aster, were his friends, we want to help him." Jaden yelled.

Bakura growled. "You call yourselves his friends; you haven't been around him in weeks and helped him in his darkest hour." Bakura yelled. Bakura snapped his fingers and everyone but Aster disappeared.

"Now, I'll tell you what happened, but if I do, you must promise the other must never find out." Bakura explained.

"I promise." Aster said.

"Ok, your friend was recently raped by the one named Jesse." Bakura explained.

* * *

**Me: I'm so evil**

**Syrus: Jesse raped me!**

**Aster: I'll kill him, where is he?**

**Jesse: (Hides from Aster)**

**Me: Review**


	6. When the bad begins to strike

**Me: I'm back. It feels good!**

**Syrus: Why did he do that?**

**Aster: I don't but I will kill him**

**Me: I do not own Yugioh gx or the characters.**

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

I felt my blood boil, how could he do that. I was furious at him that as soon I get out here I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. "You cannot do that child." Bakura said. Now I was really pissed.

"And why not? He raped my love and I sit here as if it never happened." I yell.

He frowns. "No, you should wait till Syrus tells you then go after him." Bakura said.

I clench my fists. "I can't wait that long, He hurt him and for that to go unpunished is unforgivable." I whisper.

He sighs. "If you love him than you will wait." With that we leave.

When I wake up I realize I'm in a familiar room. I sit up in the bed and look around. I gasp; I'm in Syrus' room. How did I get here, why am I here? I was about to leave when the door opened. Syrus walks in and looks at me with a sad face.

"So he told you huh. I told him not to tell anyone about it. The only one who knew about it was Zane." Syrus said. I saw tears in his eyes.

"So you're ok with me knowing about what happened between you and Jesse." I said. His head shot up and looked at me with confusion.

"What are you talking about? What happened between me and Jesse?" He said with anger and confusion.

"He told me he raped you."

He was about to blow with that look in his place. "WHAT?" he screamed.

"So he didn't rape you?" I asked; confused as hell. He takes a deep breath.

"No, I thought he told you about me parent's abuse." He said then covered his mouth. My eyes widen at that. His parents abused him, why would they do that?

"Why did they do they do that?" I ask. He looks down in shame.

"They beat me because I was gay." He said started to cry. I ran up to him and held him close.

"They called me different and things I don't even want to remember." Now I was really pissed.

"Don't worry Syrus, they won't hurt you here I'm here and when you graduate I'll take you with me." I said.

He pulls away from me and looks away. "I can't I still need revenge." He said and left. I sighed and got up and left. He needs to just get his revenge over with so he can live his life without pain, I can help him. I walk over to the Slifer dorm to see the group to devise a plan to get Syrus to let them help. I walk through the forest and see Chazz sitting under a tree in pain. I run up to him and kneel down.

"What happened to you Chazz?" I asked. He looked up at me with a pained expression on his face.

"I don't know I was walking to clear my head and out of nowhere I was jumped by someone, my guess is Syrus but, you never know." Chazz said. I look him over to see the bruises and see a sticky note.

"Hey there's a note." He looks at me.

"We'll what does it say?" he said.

"_Revenge victim 1 completed_." I read out loud.

"I guess you got out first Chazz, so I guess you cause little damage to him." I said.

"That's a relief." He said and took a deep breath. "Now help me up and let's go to my room and warn the others." I stand up and grab his hand. I pull him up and put his arm on my shoulder and we walk to the Slifer red dorm. As we approach the dorm we hear a scream coming from Hasselberry's room. We pick up speed and we approach the Ra yellow dorm to find Hasselberry in a similar condition as Chazz was. "He got to you too, Hasselberry."

Hasselberry looked and nodded. He tried to stand up but fell back down. I set Chazz down I chair and went to help Hasselberry up and sit him down on the bed. I went to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. I come back and kneel down and look at their wounds. I pull out my cell phone and call Jaden, to tell him to call the others and warn them. I begin to wash the wounds with alcohol. Chazz winces and Hasselberry bites his lip.

"Guys I have to do this to or they'll get infected." I said. They nod their heads and I finish cleaning and starting wrapping bandages."Hasselberry did he a leave a note on you." I ask. He looks around and sees a sticky note on the wall where he was before.

"Over there." He said. I get up and grab the note.

"_Revenge victim 2 completed_. Guess you didn't do much either." I said.

"You know for a little guy he's strong." Hasselberry said.

I roll my eyes. "It's the shadow magic, stupid." Chazz said.

"At this rate I might be next, I haven't done much either, or maybe Alexis I'm not sure." I explain. Chazz's head shot up.

"NO, NOT MY LEXI." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Chazz she doesn't like you get that through your head." I said. He mutters about not understanding. I sit down on the bed and my phone starts to ring. I sigh and answer it.

"Hello."

"_Aster, Syrus got to Alexis we need you guys to come over so we can stick together_." Jaden said.

"Alright were on our way."

"_Alright just hurry_."

I hang up and look at them. "We need to get to the Slifer dorm, he said Syrus got to Alexis and that we should all stick together to stay safe." I said.

"NOOO LEXI." Chazz yelled.

"Shut up Chazz, let's go." I said. We get up and run to the Slifer dorm. We get there, but are knocked back by Shadow magic. I looked up to see Syrus.

"Sorry Aster you're number 4 on my list." Syrus said.

"What exactly did I do?" I asked.

He growlsed; "You beat Jaden and he lost sight of his cards, beat my big brother which made him lose focus on his dueling. Thanks to that he was sucked into the underground duels where hell kaiser happened." He said.

"Ok I accept my punishment let me have it." I said.

He smirked;"This should be fun."

* * *

**Me: Seriously Chazz Alexis doesn't like you.**

**Chazz: None of you understand. I love her more than a whole stadium cheering her name. She's the love of my life.**

**Me: (Groans) Shut the hell up Chazz. **

**Aster: Let me do it. (Walks over to chazz)**

**Chazz: What do you want?**

**Aster: (Bashes Chazz from the back of his head)**

**Chazz: (unconcious)**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Jaden: Review**


	7. When the bad get to Jesse

**Me: Hey guys sorry I took so long?**

**Syrus: I got to hurt people!**

**Aster: But one of them is going to be me? *Sobs***

**Syrus: *huggles Aster***

**Me: I do not own Yugioh gx**

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

He cracks his knuckles and begins to walk toward me. I close my eyes to wait for impact, but it never 's going on? I open my eyes to see a struggling Syrus. He shakes his fist in the air as if it's stuck in impact. He puts his fist down with a sigh. I look worriedly at him. "Why did you stop?" I asked.

He looked away; "I can't do it, I cannot hurt you." He explained.

I looked at him with a confused face."Why can't you give me my punishment like everyone else has received?" I asked. He sighs and glares at me.

"Because I cannot hurt the one I love, okay." He yelled. We gasped. He sighed and looked at the ground. "I will get to you later at some point; right now I have another victim to take care of." He said.

"Who is it?" I asked. He laughed and looked back at me.

"Why it is Jesse of course." He said. He laughed and disappeared in a puff of shadows. We looked at each other and ran to the red dorm. Jesse i in danger and we need to get there quickly.

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

I arrive outside the red dorm and look inside through the window. I see them in there, waiting for the others to arrive, what they don't know is one of them is going to be punished. I chuckled and disappear into the shadows. I enter the room and no one even notices thanks to the shadow magic. I walk over to Jesse and wave my hand over him and send his soul to my soul room to play. I watch as Jesse falls into an unconcious like state and everyone gather around to wake him. They shake him but nothing works. They start to talk about bringing him to the infirmary. I just laugh and head to my soul room.

As I enter my soul room I open my door to see Jesse lying there unconscious. I walk over to him and chain him to the wall. I lock his arms and legs and walk out and wait for him to awaken.

An hour later I sense him awaken and walk in to see him waking up and struggling to get free. "Fool, your chained you cannot get free." I said. I laugh and he struggles more. I walk up to him and slap him across the face. The smacked echoed off the walls. He gasps and looks at the ground in agony. I lift his chin and he glares at me. I smirk and grab his hair. He cries out in pain. I look at him in pure joy. This is going to be fun. I lift a fist and punch his gut. He grunts in pain. I punch him again to see his pain filled face. I smirk and let his hair go. I kick him in the knee to see him cry out in pain. I kick him in the thigh to see him cry out again. I feel tired of the petty hits so I get to the real fun. I pull out a pocket knife. His eyes widen and I smirk. "This will hurt you more than me." I said.

"Let me go Syrus, please." He said in a whisper. I ignore his pleas and flip the blade so it shows. His eyes widen in fear. I shred off his shirt with the blade and start to see him bleed. I carve a mark in his back that says _'Victim number 4' _I smirk at his pain. I lick the blood off the knife and smirk as he shivers. I smirk and lift his chin so he looks me in the eye.

"I'm done with you, you can go now." I said and snap my fingers and he's gone. I smirk and laugh manically. I go to my room across the hall and look at the pictures on the wall. I take Jesse's picture and burn it. I exit my soul room to prepare for my next victim, my brother.

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

When we got to the red dorm I see everyone freaking out. My guess is someone feel victim to Syrus. We run up to see what happened. I'm not surprised to see it was Jesse but what shocked me is he looked fine but unconscious. I ask Jaden what happened and he shakes his head in confusion. "We were waiting for you guys and he fell unconscious and now were taking him to the infirmary." He said. He walked away to catch up with the others. We quickly followed after them. We walked down to the infirmary to get Jesse checked out. When we got there Mrs. Fontaine immediately took Jesse to a room to get checked out. We wait in the waiting room to see if she can find out anything. It's been hours and nothing yet. We wait to hear anything from the nurse. She finally comes out to inform us he's waking up. We get up from our seats ans we follow after her to Jesse's room. She walks us inside and we all stand around his bed. He slowly begins to wake up to everyone's voices, but looks like he's in serious pain. He instantly tries to get back up but hisses in pain. We try to see the problem to see what's wrong. The nurse orders us out to check him over. We wait 5 minutes till we can finally go back in.

"It seems he has a bruise on his stomach and slashes. He also has a message on his back." She explains. We all gasps and look confused.

"Can we see the message?" I ask. She nods her head and walks over to Jesse. She whispers something in his ear and he nods his head. He takes off his shirt to how the bruises and slashes. We all gasp and I go over to see the message. I gasp. "Guys look at this." I said. They come over and gasp as well. Imprinted on his back was _'victim number 4'_. "Syrus." I whisper.


	8. When the bad gets pissed

**Me: Hey guys I am so excited for this new chapter**

**Syrus: I got to torture Jesse!**

**Aster: That looked painful?**

**Me: Yeah, anyway I do not own Yugioh Gx (I wish I did)**

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

I am very surprised, not only did Jesse come next but he got cut up badly. I didn't think Syrus would go that far. I look at the others, there in shock as well. "I guess we know why he was knocked out now." I said. They look up at me with sad expressions. "I hope the next victim doesn't get anything worse." I said.

"Well there are only three of us left?" Jaden explained. I nod and turned away.

"There's me, Jaden and Zane left in the equation, but which of us is next?" I asked. Jaden eyes went wide at that statement; he didn't want to anymore of his friends hurt in just looked away from me. I sigh turn to Jesse. "Well have someone stay with you Jesse to make sure they keep an eye on you." I said. He nodded his head and went to sleep. I wanted to ask him where he was sent to when he was beaten but he looked exhausted so I left him be. "Jaden why don't you stay here with Jesse to make sure nothing happens." I asked. He nodded and went to sit in the chair in the room. He might as well get comfortable because we might be next being here.I decided to go get some fresh air so I stepped out of the room. I went to Mrs. Fontaine to see if we can make some arrangements. "Mrs. Fontaine, may I speak with you for a moment." I asked. She nodded and walked over to me. I sighed. "I would advise you Mrs. Fontaine to arrange three more rooms while were here. I, Zane and Jaden may be next." I explained.

"Next for what, may I ask?" She asked. I sigh.

"All of us except for the three I mentioned have fallen victim to Syrus' new power for revenge. He made a deal with the King of shadows to allow revenge on us for his soul as long as he completes the mission. I don't know what will happen if he does complete the mission, but what I do know is that everyone will be revenged on." I explained. She nodded her head and went to her desk and got 3 clip walked over and handed them to me. I looked in confusion and she sighed.

"Since you will be here at some point in time I might as well get your rooms ready so I need your information to be able to work on you." She explained. I nodded my head and walked out of the room. I walked into Jesse's room.

"Jaden, Zane come here for a minute." I asked. They looked up at me and walked over to me. We walked out of the room and went to the waiting room. We sat down and I handed them each a clip got the message and started to fill them out. As I was about to start mine Jaden poked me with his pen. I looked up and he held his clip board in my face. "What's wrong Jaden?" I asked. He looked at me with a small blush and asked.

"For the box that says sex is that asking if I'm a virgin or something." I looked at him with shock and started to laugh. He looked at me with worry and I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No they're asking for your gender dumbass." I said. He nodded his head and got back to his paper.

"Don't have to be so rude about it." He mumbled. I chuckled and started my clip board of paper. After 10 minutes we were finish and we headed out to the nurses office. We gave the nurse our clip boards and we headed out. We sat back down and waited for the others.

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

I watched through the window as they came back into the waiting room. Zane looked worried about something and I wanted to know what. I figured it was me but I could be wrong. "Zane, what's wrong?" Jaden asked. I watch closely and try to hear what's going on. He sighed and looked at them in worry.

"I'm worried about my revenge process, you know my heart problem. What if he gets me too hard? I could die and he may not even mean it." He said. I sigh and a try not to let the tears that threaten to fall, go down my was right he was next and I could bear it if I accidentally killed my own brother. I watched closely to see what they're saying.

"Zane you know Syrus wouldn't kill you, he may be harsh but not that harsh." Aster said. I watched as Chazz came in and sat down next to Jaden. Why I have no idea.

"Zane, I may worry a bit, with all the shit Syrus is pulling, I wouldn't get your hopes up." He said I was furious not only does he think I may kill him but actually believes I would want to.

"Chazz you may have point, He may want to kill me, and I have to be prepared for this." Zane said. I've had it with them my revenge may come sooner than expected. I step away from the window and walk away towards the Slifer red dorm. If I know Aster he may have everyone stick together. I go into Jaden's room and hide on the pillar and wait for my next victim to make is entrance.

* * *

_**(Ryou's POV)**_

I watch as the young pupil the king of shadows has released. I know he has a hard time with his quest as to see his friends start to come back and he denies it with violence but I can see inside of him that he is a good person in his soul but has been overcome with darkness. I sigh and try to think of a way to save them all. I snap my fingers and walk over to my desk. I push the pager. "Yugi, can you come up here for a moment?" I asked.

"I'm on my way." He paged back and I walked back over to the window to the mortal I walk over. I hear footsteps and I turn to see Yugi kneeling in front of me. I chuckle.

"Yugi, you know I told you, you don't have to bow to me." I said. He blushed and got up and looked at me. "Okay, I need to know how the sword of light is coming along. It's very urgent." He looked at me with worry.

"I'm sorry sir but the sword won't be ready for another week." He explained. I frown and walk back to the window.

"Okay Yugi, but as soon as it' ready I will need it for a special assignment. But first I am making a trip to the mortal world." I said. He looked at me with worry.

"Is something wrong in the mortal world?" He asked.

"Apparently Bakura has made another pupil and I need to bring him back to his former light." He nods and walks over to me and looks through the window. I wave my hand over it to show Syrus sitting on the beam. Yugi gasps and looks at me with worry. I sigh and wave my hand again to show his friends walking out of the infirmary.

"So we need to protect them." he asked. I nodded and waved a hand to show Jaden and Jesse in the room. Yugi gasped and blushed at the window. He saw how cute Jaden looked and walked away from the window. I caught his gasp and look at him with surprise. I turn to him and he's as red as an apple. I chuckle and walk over to him. I kneel down and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and looked embarrassed.

"How about this you can come with on my journey to the mortal world to see the boy." I said. He nodded and I got up and helped Yugi up. We walked over to the window and I said a chant and we went through the mirror. We ended up outside a dorm room, the Slifer red dorm. I looked around for the group of children and spotted them heading this way. I used my wings to fly over to them and Yugi tried to keep up."Excuse me children." I asked. They looked up and gasped at what they saw. "Yes I have wings I get it." I said. I got down and helped Yugi down as well. We turned to them. "I see you have been on a quest to help your friend." I asked.

"Yeah but, who are you?" Aster asked. I sighed.

"I am Ryou, king of light and this Yugi he is my chief of light." Yugi waved shyly to them. "I want to help you but we need everyone in one place." I said.

"Well we have to go to the infirmary then because two of our friends are there." Aster said. I nodded and turned to Yugi. He nodded and I turned to Aster.

"Lead the way young one." I said and we headed off to the infirmary.


	9. When the bad get to Zane

Me: Hey I got so excited I wrote another chapter.

Syrus: Why is everyone being mean to me?

Aster: I met an angel

Ryou: No, you met the king of light

Aster: Oh yeah!

Me: I do not own Yugioh Gx

* * *

_**(Ryou's POV)**_

As we were walking I felt a dark disturbance. I kept my eyes out for either Bakura

or the young one. We arrived at the infirmary and I was lead to the room with the other two children. We walked to the door and walked in. I felt the darkness increase around this room. We all sit around the room. "Who are the people with the wings?" Jaden said. I chuckled.

"As I told your friends, I am Ryou the king of light and this is Yugi the Chief of light." I said. Yugi waved and blushed at the saw the blush and blushed as well. I chuckled and put a serious face on. "Okay, I'm here concerning your young friend with the powers of darkness. I may have a solution to help him, but you have to be willing to do it." I said. Everyone was listening wondering what the solution is. "My people have been working on a solution to the darkness. It's a sword that hold the purest of light if you use it on him it should cleanse the excess darkness from his soul." I said.

"What do you have to do with the sword?" Jaden asked. I frowned.

"I'm afraid you have to stab him with sword to bring the light to the body. It won't leave any bodily damage just the memory of the occurrence." I said. Everyone nodded and I looked at Yugi. He whispered something in my ear and I nodded. "Apparently, only the one who loves him can do it." I said. Aster started to get nervous.

"I'll do it." Aster said. I looked at him and nodded.

"So you are the one that loves him?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." He said. I nodded.

"Okay, unfortunately the sword is not ready but should be ready in a week. When the time comes I will deliver it to you." I said. He nodded and I got up and left. Yugi was spaced out and when he noticed his king gone he got up and turned to Jaden and winked. Then he walked out. He walked to the garden and sprouts his wings and flew to the portal. What he didn't know was Syrus was watching him.

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

Who was that? Well I need to go after my next victim. I fly over to the infirmary. Once I get there I use my magic to shield myself from the light and walk right in. I walk to Jesse's room and walk right through the door. I see him sitting there in a chair. I walk over to him and wave my hand over his head. He reacts by grunting in agony and collapses on the floor. I escape to my soul room.

I walk into the room and chain him to the wall I had Jesse on. I wait for him to wake up. After 10 minutes he wakes up and looks around the room. I walk out of the shadows and walk in front of him. "Hello Zane, ready to be my next victim. Your torture will be worse than Jesse's I can tell you that." I said. He knew I meant it and tried to get free but couldn't get the chains to budge. I smirk and kick his leg. He grunts in pain. "Oh and Zane, I know your heart condition is still barely stable, but unless you tell me what I want to know, I won't be afraid to push your limit."I said. His eyes went wide at that, he knew if he didn't cooperate he could die.I smirked. I kicked his shoulder and punched him in the stomach. He cried out in pain. Next I took out my taser and turned it on. He opened his mouth in protest but I cut it short with a tase to the arm. He cried out in pain. "Now, who were those people that were with you?" I asked. He was breathing heavily.

"They were…the..king and..chief of..light." he said. I smirked and pointed my taser at him.

"And why were they here?" I asked. He gasped for breath.

"They had a plan to stop you." He said."They wanted to save you from the darkness. Bakura can't be trusted. He will betray you and you know it." He said. I sighed and took my knife and turned my back to him.

"You have managed to survive my torture. But when I send you back, tell Jaden, he's next." I said. I walk to his back and write on his back _'victim number 5.' _I snap my fingers and he's gone. I walk out of the room and to my chamber. I walk up to the picture of Zane and burn it. "Now Jaden, get ready for revenge." I said. I leave my soul room and wait in my dorm room.

* * *

_**(**__**Aster's POV)**_

I sit in my bed, and look at the ceiling. I can't believe I have to stab the one I love. There has to be another way. I snap my fingers as an idea comes to mind. It's a long shot but it could work. "King of light if you can hear me, I ask of you a favor." I yelled. A blinding light causes me to look away. When it dims down I look to see Ryou standing there in my room. I sigh in relief. I walk up to him and bow.

"Ryou I ask of you one favor that may help save Syrus." I pleaded. He nods and extends his hand.

"And what may that be young one?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask if I can have the power of light to save the one I love from darkness. If I can use it to weaken him, it will be easier to use the sword because of his extra strength." I asked. He thought about it and nodded his head.

"Very well young one, the ritual shall begin at once." He said.

* * *

**Me: Syrus is so tortuous when he's pissed off.**

**Syrus: Hell yeah, now shut it before i torture you.**

**Me: T_T**

**Aster: He's kinda hot when he's angry. **

**Me: *Groan* Save it Aster...I won't tell you again.**

**Ryou: Review**


	10. When the bad get to Jaden

**Me: Its ritual time**

**Aster: Will it hurt**

**Me: No it won't hurt… at first**

**Syrus: I tased my brother...sweet**

**Zane: O-o**

**Me: Anyway I do not own Yugioh Gx**

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

Ritual, what is he going to do to me? I follow him to the rooftop and watch as he snaps his fingers and supplies popped out of nowhere. It looked like chalk and things I couldn't even identify. He put the items down and picked up piece of chalk. He drew a symbol that looked like angel wings. It was really pretty. He got up and turned to look at me. "Now stand in the middle of the wings." He commanded.I followed his order and walked into the wings. I stop in the middle and turned to face him. He nodded and looked through the supplies. He picked up a wine glass and a shot of glowing liquid. He handed me the glass and unplugged the liquid. He poured it in my glass and went back to the pile.

"What is the glowing stuff in here." I asked. He chuckled.

"That is pure light; it will give you the power of light to face your friend." He explained.I nodded and he picked up a flower and a knife. I started to panic, was he going to cut me. He walked over and pulled a flower petal off the flower and put it in the glass. I looked up at him with confusion. He lifted his hand and took the knife and cut his index finger. He watched as the blood dripped into the cup and used his magic to heal his finger as if nothing happened. "Now lift your hand." He said. I gulped and lifted my hand.

"This looks like a vampire ritual." I said.

He chuckled, "Yes, a vampire ritual is very similar." He said. I froze at that.

"So vampires are real." I asked.

"Yes, but in a different realm." He said. I looked down to see the blood already dripping down my finger. It falls into the cup and the liquid glows until it turns white. I look up at him and he reveals a necklace. "Now drink the potion and I'll chant the spell. When you finish the drink you will be an angel of light." He said.I nodded and began drinking the potion. In the background I hear Ryou saying a spell. I continue to drink and I taste like champagne. I finish the drink and see Ryou finishing his spell. When he finishes the wings I'm standing on glow and I feel my insides burn. I cry out in pain. "Don't worry it's just the transformation, you will be done in a few moments." He yelled.I feel something growing on my back and I turn to see wings pop out of my back. I gasp as my energy is lost and I collapse. When I wake up I'm lying on my bed and I sit up. I look around to see a note on my side table. I pick it up and read it.

_Dear Aster, _

_The ritual was a success, however you were exhausted and you collapsed. So I brought you to your room and laid you down to rest. If you want to use your angel power you have to concentrate and you will become a light angel. It will most likely surprise your friend in battle. So I advise you to battle your friend when the time is right. I shall train you until you are ready. I will teach you how to fly and use a sword and your magic. I shall meet you every day in the garden for practice. Be there at noon everyday; until tomorrow rest and try to change from angel to human for me and I will help you._

_From the King of light, Ryou_

I smile and put the note back and got some rest.

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

I am sitting on the infirmary roof, waiting for Jaden. He should be coming to check on Jesse. I still don't know why he's there. He should be fine by now. I feel a presence approaching. I look to see Jaden approaching. I smirk, he will be punished. I jump down and form an energy ball. He sees me and halts to a stop. I smirk and hold onto the ball. "Jaden, it's time." I said and threw the ball making a direct 's knocked unconscious and I walk over to him. I pick him up and head to my soul room. I walk in and chain him to a wall. He will get a terrible punishment. I am brought out of my thoughts by a groan. I look to see Jaden waking up. I walk up to him and lift his chin. He looks at me in a tired expression. I smirk and pat his head. "Oh Jaden, when I'm done with you, you will feel my pain." I said. I laughed and walked out of the room. Jaden looked surprised as he saw me walk out of the room. I can feel him struggle on the chains. I get my supplies and walk in. He is there with his head down. I whistle to get his attention. He lifts his head and growls. I chuckle and grab my knife. His eyes widen and he opens his mouth in protest.

"Please Sy; you don't have to do this."He said. I look down at him and frown.

"I don't want to do this either Jaden. You're my best friend, but if I break my contract with Bakura, I will be sent to the shadow realm and punished for all eternity. I know you don't want this, but I really can't take that Jaden. Living in the shadows for all eternity beaten and things I don't even want to experience again." I said. I feel my tears falling. I wipe them away. Jaden looks shocked.

"Sy, if that was the case than why did you agree? You could have declined it." He said.

"It's not that simple Jaden." I yelled. "If I declined, I wouldn't be standing here, living. I would be 6 feet under the ground, dead. Would you have liked that Jaden for me to be dead? I made the mistake of slitting my wrists to die to rid the pain you all caused, but now I'm here causing pain to others. It's not easy Jaden." I said.I look up to see Jaden crying as well. "Now can you take a little torture from me, to have me live?" I asked. He shook his head no and I gasped. "Fine, if you won't let me I'll force it on you." I yelled. I grabbed the knife off the ground and slit his arm. He cried out in pain. I kicked his leg and cut that same spot. He cried out in pain again. I punch him in face and slap him. He I grabbed my whip and aimed for his back I lifted it but never released. I dropped it and went to the front of Jaden. "I'm sorry Jaden." I whispered. I snapped my fingers and he was gone. I went to my chamber and burned Jaden's picture of the walls. I put my back to the wall and slid down. I cried in my arms. "Why, why am I cursed with this power?" I whispered.

* * *

**Me: Aww, so sad. *sobs***

**Syrus: My life sucks.**

**Aster: I'll save you Syrus.**

**Me: * wipe the tears* Review**


	11. When the bad get training

**Me: Hey guys**

**Aster: I start my training**

**Me: Yes you do.**

**Syrus: *sobs***

**Aster: What's wrong Sy**

**Syrus: Jaden wanted me to be 6 feet under. *sobs***

**Me: You know he doesn't think that.**

**Aster: I'll protect you no one will send you away from me**

**Syrus: *Blush***

**Me: Do these people ever listen to me? I give up trying. I do not own Yugioh GX**

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing. I groan and hit the snooze button. I get up and look at the time. It's 9:00am, so I got up and went to the kitchen. I make some eggs and toast and sit down to eat. When I'm done I put my dishes in the sink and go to take a shower. When I step out I put on a t-shirt and some shorts, since I'm training I can't wear a suit. I look at my clock, its 10:30am. I get my bag and walk out to the front of my yacht. I step down the ladder and walk to the gardens. On my there I hear a commotion going on.I turn to see Hasselberry and Alexis talking. I wonder what's going on. I walk up to them, "Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked. They turned to me and frowned.

"It's Jaden, he's been victimized." Alexis said.

"Ah man, I'm running out of time." I said and ran to the gardens.

"What are you talking about, solider?" Hasselberry yelled. I couldn't really hear him and I couldn't tell them so I kept I finally stop I end up at the garden. I look at my watch, its 11:59am. Perfect timing! I put down my bag and look for Ryou. I look around near the pond, the shed and the Sakura tree and still no Ryou. I sigh in defeat. Something taps my shoulder. "Ah." I yelled. It was Ryou, I sighed and put a hand to my heart. "You know for an angel that was rude." I said. Ryou chuckled and I glared.

"Relax, I was trying to get your attention, not scare you." He explained. I nodded.

"Well, you still scared me." I explained. He nodded.

"For that I apologize, but we need to train." He said.

"Oh I heard he got to Jaden, so we don't have much time." I said. He groaned.

"This will be tougher than, that means less time to train. We must train all day than." He said. I nod and concentrated. In a moment, I was turning into my light angel half. I see my wings spread apart, and outfit change into a white shirt and white pants. He claps and I smile. "Seems you have handled to turn into an angel now take this sword." He said. I grab the sword and look at it.I smile at the way it feels to be a real hero. I look up and see him smiling. "Now I'll teach you the stance when in battle." He said. He put his right foot forward and left foot behind him. His sword in front of him and his other arm bend behind him. I copy the stance and he smiles. "Now I'll teach you to swing and block. He stepped forward and thrusted the sword towards me. Instinct told me to swing back at him and I stepped forward and raised the sword in front of me and heard them clash. I smirk at his face. He looked at me and smiled at me."Good now try to attack me, let instinct kick in." He said. I nodded and stepped back and I stepped forward and swung my sword and he countered me by blocking my attack. I spun around and heard our swords clang together, I smirked and pushed our swords together and he was pushed to the ground. I smirked and put my sword over his stomach. He smiled and I gave him a hand up. He patted my shoulder and he smiled. "You're doing well Aster, I believe it was your destiny to become an angel and save your friend." He said.

"Thank you Ryou." I said.

"Now, let's try flying. Concentrate on your wings and they should start to flutter and allow you to fly. When that does concentrate on where you want to go and it will let you control where you want to go." He said.I nod and concentrate on my wings. I hear my wings moving and I look down and see I'm floating off the ground. I smile and fly over to the Sakura tree and take a flower and take it off the tree. I smell it and fly back down to my bag and place it in the pocket. I smile and turn back to Ryou. He is very impressed. "My, my young one, you seem to catch on quickly. Where did you learn those moves?"

"I learned to do that by watching a lot of cartoons when I was a child, and duel monsters help as well." I said. He nodded and I took out the water bottle and took a sip of water.

"Ok I say we meet again tomorrow and work on your energy beams ok." He said. I nodded and I concentrated on my human form. A moment later I was back to normal. I bowed to him and he left. I grabbed my bag and left for my yacht to have dinner.

* * *

_**(**__**Syrus' POV)**_

I was walking to the abandoned dorm to clear my mind. I was walking up to the entrance when a ball of shadows appeared in front of me. I stepped back and saw Bakura appear. I was confused and somewhat glad that he was here. "Young one I have urgent news, I have received a message that the angels of light are training one of their star pupils to fight you. I have a theory they plan to "save you" from my power." He said. I nodded.

"So, why are you here." I asked. He groaned.

"I'm here to train you to control your power and learn new abilities." He said. I nodded and he led me inside the abandoned dorm. We walked to the area where Jaden dueled professor Banner. We stood face to face and he snapped his fingers and a dummy appeared. "You will be using the shadow magic energy to attack this dummy. I'll tell you when you can stop, you make take breaks but not too many." He said. I nodded and took my stance. I concentrated on my shadow power and shot a fist at the dummy. Shadow energy came from my hand and it hit the dummy right in the abdomen.(Imagine it like fire bending from A:TLAB) "Good, keep going." Bakura said. I continued to shot energy from my fists and Bakura would encourage me to continue. When I took a break I noticed that it was cut up and burned in some places. I smirked at the doll and Bakura came from behind it."Now, try using your feet to fight, it gives you an advantage since light angels can't use their feet to attack." He said. I nodded and kicked my feet to the air and shot energy from them. It hit the dummy and cut off its head.

'Oh shit, probably won't hit there, ever.' I thought. I shot lower around the abdomen and legs. I stop some time later to see a headless dummy with scratches and burn marks. Bakura claps for me and I smirk at him. "Ok attacking is good, now time to practice flying." He said. I nodded and concentrated. I flew into the air and headed to the ceiling. I flew to the wall and shot a message. I finish the message and Bakura laughs."All hail the darkness, brilliant my dear boy." He said. I smiled and came down. He came up to me and pats my shoulder. I smiled. "You have done well young one, be here tomorrow, same time to practice." He said. I nodded and watched him leave. I turned and left the building. When I walked out I concentrate and flew to my dorm room, and waited for my next training day. I entered my dorm room and lay down and went to bed.

* * *

**Me: All hail the darkness, seriously?**

**Syrus: What? It seemed right at the time.**

**Aster: Well, Jaden looks messed up.**

**Me: Yep, change the subject. **

**Syrus: *silent***

**Me: What's your problem? **

**Syrus: I killed a dummy today.**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Me: Alrighty then. **


	12. When the bad's training ends

**Me: Hey guys what's up**

**Syrus: I destroyed a dummy yesterday**

**Aster: Oh I did some stuff.**

**Syrus: what kind of stuff *puppy dog eyes***

**Aster: Oh hey look at the time I gotta go**

**Me: Ok Bye Aster *waves***

**Syrus: *Frowns* why did he leave?**

**Me: Oh ah I do not own Yugioh GX**

**Syrus: Why is everyone ignoring my question?**

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

I was walking to the infirmary to visit Jaden. Since he was recently attacked I thought I would check on him before my training. I was passing the abandoned dorm when I heard a noise. I got closer to hear what was going on. "Good job Syrus, when the light angels bring this star pupil to fight you. There is no way they will win." A voice said. I they found out about the attack, at least they don't know who it is. I walk in closer to try to find out how he's doing. But I don't get to close; I recently learned that light and darkness can sense each other. I listen closely and heard many different moves being done. I started to get worried, I knew Syrus was good but this is ridiculous. It's as if he's been practicing for years. I leave quickly to make sure I'm not I left the abandoned dorm I quickly head to the infirmary to check on Jaden. I run to the infirmary and quickly head inside. I walk up to Mrs. Fontaine and she looks up at me.

"Mrs. Fontaine do you know where Jaden's room is?" I asked.

"Down the hall, fourth door to the right." She said. I nodded and head in that direction. I walk to the door and knock.

"Come in." a voice said.I walked in to see Yugi sitting a chair next to a sleeping Jaden. I raised an eyebrow at that. He walked me out the door and into the waiting room.

"Hey Yugi, what are you doing here." I asked. He sighed.

"I'm here to protect Jaden." He said. I smirked.

"So you do like him, don't you?" I said He blushed and nodded his head. I smiled. "Well I'll let you in on a little secret." I said. He got closer. "I think he likes you too." I whispered. He gasped and smiled. He gave me a hug and we went back to Jaden's room. We open the door to see Jaden waking up. We sit down in the chairs and he wakes up. He sits up and looks around to see me and Yugi. He blinks in surprise, probably because of Yugi.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He said.

"I came to see how you were doing. Sorry I couldn't be here yesterday, I was busy." I said. Jaden nodded.

"Its cool man, what were you doing anyway?" He asked.

I panicked. "I was with Ryou; he was telling me how the sword works." I lied. He nodded and looked to Yugi who was sitting next to me.

"And why are you here, not that I'm complaining." Jaden asked. Yugi blushed.

"I came to make sure nothing bad happened to you." Yugi said. Jaden smiled and held his hand.

"Thank you, Yugi." He said. Yugi's blush darkened.

"I'm sorry Jaden, but I have to go." I said.I got up and waved to them. I left the room and headed to the gardens. When I get there I see Ryou practicing his swordsmanship on a tree. "Hey Ryou, are you ready?" I asked.

"I am but are you ready?" He asked. I put my bag down and grabbed a sword.

"Bring it." I said.

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

I was walking out of the abandoned dorm with Bakura. He was happy that I am ready to face this new threat; however what I want to know is who this mystery person I am facing is. We were walking to the rooftop of DA. I don't know why we're going there, but I want to figure it out. When we get to the rooftop, he hands me a sword. He flies up and sets in stance. I nod and fly up to him and get in my stance. He comes forward and our swords connect. I am knocked back a bit but I fly up to him and block his attack I push him back and slash his side. Then I fly higher and come down for an abdominal sees this and moves away, he uses his magic to heal his side. I disappear and he tries to sense me. I move away and charge at him. He turns around and blocks my sword. I see him smirk and he pushes me back. I reappear and he places the sword over my face. I smirk and blow an energy ball at him. He falls back and I place my sword over his neck. He lifts his head and smirks. "Very good young one, using your power to do what a sword cannot, very interesting." He said. I helped him up and we flew back down. He gave me a high-five and we walked back down to the ground. When we get down I feel a strange light source. I look up at Bakura he senses it as well.

"Where the hell is it coming from?" I asked. We look around to see where it's coming from. I see a speck of white from ahead and I head after it. I chase it through the woods. I build an energy ball and shot it. I hear a scream and I catch up. It's an angel of light. I flip them over and it's a person with white hair, like Bakura's. I hear a gasp. I look over and I gasp as well. Standing there is the one person I did not expect, Aster. "Aster." I said.

"Let him go." He said. I look down at the person on the ground.

"Why?" I said.

"Because you're messing with the King of Light, and my master." He said. I gasped again. He had a light around him. He sprouted wings and his clothes turned white.

"You're an Angel of light." I said.

* * *

**Syrus: What that was corny?**

**Me: *Growled* You dare judge me. **

**Aster: Syrus, you may not want to make her angry**

**Syrus: I'm not scared of her.**

**Me: I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU.**

**Syrus: *pales* run away.**

**Aster: She is seriously pissed.**


	13. When the bad get taken over

**Me: So who's ready for a fight?**

**Syrus: I have to fight Aster?**

**Me: Yes. Yes you do.**

**Aster: I don't know about this?**

**Me: Oh suck it up.**

**Aster: we do not own Yugioh GX**

/ _Bold – incoming link /_

/ Outgoing link/

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

I watched him and his shocked face. I didn't expect this battle so soon. I stood up and looked at Ryou. I was worried, I haven't received the sword yet, and how do I change him back if I don't have the sword. I use my mind link to Yugi.

/ Yugi, any word on the sword yet. /

/_I am going to the light world to check on it. It should be done, so I will deliver it. Keep him busy for me. /_

/ thank you. /

I look open my eyes to see Syrus, struggling to decide on something. I materialize a sword and get in position. "You have found me out so I have to fight you. Let's get this over with." I said. Syrus shook his head. I lowered my sword and looked at him. "Why aren't you going to fight me?" I asked.

"It was hard enough to torture the others, but I cannot fight you. I will not fight you. I can't hurt the one love." He yelled. I was taken aback; I thought this revenge was a thought out thing. "If you didn't want to hurt us, than why did you take his offer."I said. He started to tear up. I walked up to him and he turned away.

"If I had rejected him, I would be dead or tortured in the shadows for all eternity." He said. I gasped. "I had to take this I made the mistake if trying to kill myself and I had to pay the price by bringing harm to others." He said.I frowned. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I had to fight you to get the antidote into you." I said.

"What?" Bakura said. "You aren't putting anything into my pupil, he will be mine and he will beat you. The more pain he causes the more power I get. You will not take him from me." Bakura added. He sent a ball of energy toward Syrus; it was too fast and hit him. He fell back and I ran to him. I turned him over and he opened his eyes. I gasped, they were black. We got up and he looked at Bakura and smirked. "My pupil, take him down." He said. Syrus turned back to me and made a sword as well. I took my sword out of my pocket and took my stance. "Attack." Bakura yelled. Syrus jumped and flew in the air. I flew into the air as well. He flew forward and swung his sword. I blocked it by placing mine in front of me. I pushed him back and he shot an energy ball at me.

I took my sword and swung it like a baseball bat. It hit the ball and it went back toward Syrus. He gasped and he was hit in the abdomen. He fell down and hit his back against a big rock. He cried out in pain. It took all my mental stability to not run over to him. He got up and flew to me. I got my sword ready, but he disappeared. I looked around and couldn't find him. I was hit in the back and sent flying into the cliff- side. I got up slowly and I turn to see Syrus flying toward me and I shot a light ball at him. He dodged it and I got up to block his sword. They clashed and I had to hold him back. He smirked at me. I was scared and I worried. What happened to Syrus? I pushed him back and sent a ball at him and it hit him. He flew back and hit the ground. I got up and flew up to get a better view of where he landed.

/_ Aster the sword is ready. We will send it down it should arrive at your Yacht. / _

/ Ok I'm on my way. /

I looked over at Syrus; he was starting to come through. I need to go and flew at top speed to my Yacht. I look back to see Syrus following me from behind but at a far away distance. I pick up speed and see my Yacht come into view. I fly down and see an object wrapped up. I pick it up and unwrap it. It's the sword of light.

It is white except the metal it's clear but sharp, it has light extract inside. I turn to see Syrus heading my way. I fly up and Syrus is directly across from me. I stand in the offensive. He smirks and comes at me our swords clash and I push him back. He looks worried the sword has given me some new hope and I got some of my energy back. I look up at him and frown. "I'm sorry Syrus." I whispered.

I shot forward and stuck the sword through his abdomen. He screamed in pain and I let the tears flow. I removed the sword and he fell into the ocean. I gasped and I turned human. I jumped in and swam after him. I see him and grabbed his hand. I swam to the surface. I pull him onto the shore. I put my head to his chest. He's barely breathing. I perform CPR and he starts to cough. I smile and let more tears flow.

He looked at me with his beautiful grey eyes and he fell asleep. I panicked. "Syrus." I yelled. I shook his shoulder and nothing happened. "Syrus." I yelled again. I picked him up and turned into a light angel and flew us to the infirmary. I landed and walked in. Mrs. Fontaine took Syrus and rushed him to a room. I sighed and called the others. They all said they would come. Jaden was already hear since him was still recovering. Everyone met in the waiting room and I walked in. They gasped. I looked at myself. Man I forgot to change back. "Damn it." I whispered. I sighed and looked up. "Before you ask, I asked for Ryou to do this. Now I called you here to tell you I defeated Syrus, but he is in a room because he kind of fell into the ocean after I stabbed him. He was breathing when I pulled him back out but he passed out. So he should be fine now." I said.

"Dude, why does everyone get these cool powers?" Chazz said. I chuckled.

"I had to or else the battle would have been pointless and I would have lost immediately." I said.

"How did you get that way?" Jesse asked.

"Light angel ritual." I said. They looked confused. I gasped. "Ryou." I yelled. I ran out of the infirmary and flew into the forest. I looked all around and saw a note attached to a tree. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Light brat, _

_I took your king and now he is in my possession. If you want him, you need to get to the castle in the shadow realm. Be here in 3 days and I'll give you a fair chance to get your king back. If you fail to get here. We'll let's just say you won't have a king anymore._

_Signed Bakura._

I crumpled the paper and got to down on my knees. I felt the tears forming again. "NO." I yelled. I punched the ground, how could i let him do this. He got a hold of my master and i was unable help him. The tears fell down my face and I got back up and flew back to the infirmary. My tears flew into the wind as i flew in the air. I landed in front of the infirmary and walked inside. I walked into the waiting room and sat down. "We are going to war with the shadow king." I said.

* * *

**Me: Ah, it felt good to stab you. The perfect revenge.**

**Syrus: I am now horrified.**

**Aster: I can't believe you made me do your revenge for you.**

**Me: I'm EVIL mwahahaha.**

**Syrus: *cries* **

**Me: Review**


	14. When the good get revenge plotting

**Me: Hey guys I wanted to let you know that I will be making this a sequel; I don't feel like making so many chapters.**

**Syrus: A least we get a break.**

**Aster: Yeah, sorry about the water thing.**

**Syrus: That's okay.**

**Me: I do not own Yugioh GX. Oh and this is the last chapter.**

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

Everyone gasped. "What happened, that war was so necessary?" Chazz asked.

I sighed, "He kidnapped the King of light and said if I didn't come to his kingdom in the Shadow, he would kill him," I said with tears running down my face. I wipe them away.

"We will help you anyway we can." Alexis said. Hasselberry hit his fist in his palm.

"Yeah, I'm back in the military, what do we need to do I've been wanting to fight for a while?" He said.

I smiled, "First I may need some light angels to help me." I said. "To help me fight the king and maybe turn you into one as well, if you want to." I sdded. They nodded and I walked over to Jaden's room. I knocked and walked in. There I saw Yugi sitting in the chair with a bored Jaden. "Hey guys, I need to talk." I said.

"Come and sit, we were bored anyway." Jaden said. I chuckled. I sat down and put on a serious face. "I need a favor from the both of you." I said. "I need you to help me fight Bakura, he's taken Ryou and I need to get him back." I explained. Yugi was scared, he has never fought before but he needed to do this for Ryou.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" Yugi asked. I smiled and sighed.

"I need you to turn my friends into angels of light, that way they have a chance and can enter the shadows. But I also need you to go to the light world and get someone to gather your warrior and get them training." I said. He nodded and left the room."Now Jaden I know that since you have Yubel and Judai I will not make you a light angel. You may use one of them to get to the shadows and fight by my side. Do you think you could do that?" I said. He nodded and I smiled. "Thanks Jaden, we're going to need all the help we can get.

"No problem, I would love to help get the guy back who saved Sy. It's nice to have my best friend back." He said. I nodded and I left the room. Next I went to find Mrs. Fontaine, to see if I can see Syrus. I walked up to her desk and see her doing paper work. "Mrs. Fontaine, may I go see Syrus?" I asked.

"Of course go ahead." She said. I nod and walk down to walked toward his room. I open the door to see him laying there, still unconscious. I sit down next to him and take his hand. "Syrus, I know you're in there, I need you to wake up. We are in a serious problem and I need your help. Bakura has taken Ryou and I need you help to save him. Please Syrus; I need you to wake up before the deadline." I said with tears in my eyes. I lean over and kissed his forehead. I got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

_**(Syrus' POV)**_

I feel so weak, ever since I was taken over by Bakura, my soul has become so weak. I feel the shadows engulf me as he attacked Aster. I could he hear him when he cried out in pain. I cried when I heard those. I want to be there with him, but I can barely move while I was tied up in these shadows. I feel the hurt my body feels I can hear what it hears. It is so hard to handle because I cannot do anything about it.

I was about to give up when I felt a warm presence around me. _"Syrus, I know you're in there, I need you to wake up. We are in a serious problem and I need your help. Bakura has taken Ryou and I need you help to save him." The voice said. _I gasped, it was Aster. I wanted to reach out to him, but I cannot move.

"_Please Syrus; I need you to wake up before the deadline." He said. _

I felt love and light flush through my body. I was given energy and hope. I struggle to get free of these restraints and break free. I pulled one big pull and I was free. I looked up and smiled. I concentrated and I groaned as I opened my eyes. I blinked; I was in a hospital room. I looked around the room to see no one here. I sighed, He was definitely here. I felt a dark presence and I looked near the window. I see a figure appear. It was Bakura wearing a smirk. "So I see you have been cured boy, it was a shame too, you were my star student. Unfortunately, your friend will be risking his life going against me, but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." He said. He walks over to me and places a hand on my head. I try to move to take it off but I'm still weak. "You will be far too weak to be any help to him, so I know I will not see you at my castle in three days. But if you miraculously come anyway with enough strength. I will be waiting to kill you personally for your betral." He added with a smirk. He laughed evilly and left. I pressed the call nurse button and soon I hear footsteps approaching. Mrs. Fontaine opens the door and sighs in relief.

"Syrus, thank goodness you're awake. Your friends were worried. I have to check on you first then I'll bring your friends in and give you some dinner, okay." She said.

"Of course, Mrs. Fontaine." I said. She smiled and walked out. I lay back down and waited for them to come.

* * *

_**(Aster's POV)**_

I was waiting in the waiting room to see if there was any news on Syrus. I hear footsteps and I see Mrs. Fontaine walking over with a smile on her face. "How is he?" I asked.

"He's fine, he just woke up and I was going to get you guys and get him some dinner." She said. I started to tear up. He's ok, he's really ok. I get up and walk over to his room, I hear the others following behind me. I open the door to see Syrus sitting there. I run up to him and give him a hug. He hugs me back and I pull away. "How are you feeling?" I asked. He smiled and sighed.

"I've been better. My chest hurts and I'm completely terrified but I'm fine." He said.

"Why are terrified?" I asked. He sighed, "When I woke up I was visited by Bakura, he told me that he will be waiting for you and that there is no way I will be able to fight him and that if I tried, he would kill me personally for betral." He said. I started to cry again. I pulled him into another hug and pulled away.

"At least you woke up, but I still have the others if you don't want to fight." I said.

"Oh no I'm going. That bastard is not getting away with everything he's out us through." He said. I smiled and took his hand in mine and kissed his forehead.

"We'll get through this together." I said. We all agreed that the next time we meet would be to get ready to train. The shadow wars is about to begin.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was a good story.**

**Syrus: *sobs***

**Me: Now, what's your problem?**

**Aster: Don't be mean to my Syrus.**

**Me: You have only kissed once and it ended horribly. Not a very good start i may say. **

**Aster: Shut up. You suck as an authoress. *Covers mouth quickly***

**Me: *Gasp with tears running down her face* HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? i WROTE SUCH AN AWESOME STORY FOR YOU AND YOU CALL ME A SUCKY AUTHORESS. YOUR GOING TO PAY IN THE SEQUEL ASTER. *runs away crying***

**Syrus: Damn, i fell bad for you Aster. *Walks away***

**Aster: AH CRAP!**


End file.
